It is a common practice to connect a cable to a printed circuit board (PCB) by utilizing a plug connector at an end of the cable which is intended for insertion into an opposing mating connector. The mating connector is typically mounted on the PCB placed within a housing of an electronic device. There may be other electronic modules mounted on the PCB. Each electronic module may emit EMI that can interfere and negatively influence the signals transmission between the connectors.
The mating connector may be shielded from EMI by using a metal shielding cage (or sometimes referred to as EMI shielding cage) that is also mounted on the PCB and which surrounds the mating connector in the electronic device. However, even with the use of the cage, EMI may still be present.
In order reduce EMI, it is common to include a conductive gasket on the plug connector to electrically connect or ground the metal casing of the plug connector to the EMI shielding cage. This gasket typically takes the form of a metal spring. During manufacturing an extra step of embossing is required to lock the spring onto the outside of the plug connector. This extra step of embossing may add cost and/or time to the manufacturing process. Further if the plug connector needs to be disassembled for any purpose, the metal spring must be destroyed, and a new one embossed once the plug connector is reassembled.
For the benefit of consumers, standards have been established within the electronics industry, especially in the areas of connector mechanical interfaces, signal and data transmission protocols, and signal and data exchange protocols. This interoperability will allow an electronic module that is made by one vendor to be replaceable with a similar module from another vendor. Thus, consumers will have more product choices and can benefit from this competition with more competitive device pricing.
In the electronics industry, there are many standards committees including but not limited to, the Institute of Electric and Electronic Engineers (“IEEE”) Committee which govern the specifications for data communication, the T10 Committee which defines the standards for data storage, and the Small Form Factor (“SFF”) Committee which specifies the standards for mechanical interfaces for connectors. SFF 8088 is one such standard set by the SFF Committee and it is a specification for mini multi-lane shielded connectors.